scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-009
SCP-009, also known as Red Ice, is a Euclid-class substance with the same molecular make up as water but reversed physical properties and deep red colouration, discovered in Alaska, USA. SCP-009 is capable of converting any water it came into contact with into more SCP-009, and so will kill any human that touches it as the water in their body is converted and becomes solid crystal. Description SCP-009 was the designation given by the SCP Foundation to an anomalous substance with the same molecular makeup of oxygen and hydrogen atoms as water, but with reversed physical properties in regards to temperature extremes. At temperatures between -100°C and 0°C, SCP-009 assumes its liquid phase, while at temperatures below -100°C it is gaseous and above 0°C it is solid. The substance is colorless like mundane water when in small amounts, but larger concentrations takes on a distinct deep red hue. This coloration is maintained in the gaseous state when the substance is put under high pressure. SCP-009 has the ability to convert any mundane water it comes into contact with into more SCP-009, including water in aqueous solutions. This will occur no matter what phase the substance is in, but spreads at the slowest rate when the SCP-009 is in a liquid state. When SCP-009 freezes it produces heat at the inverse rate that mundane water absorbs heat when freezing. As such, solidifying of the substance is self-perpetuating until either all moisture is solid or there is external interference. The conversion effect also applies to water within any organism that comes into contact with SCP-009, where the organism's biological body heat will cause a runaway reaction in which the substance transitions into its solid phase. Mammals are especially vulnerable to this effect due to their higher core body temperatures. When an organism comes into contact with SCP-009, water on the surface of their skin will first convert to be anomalous, with the process speeded up by the presence of any other form of water such as mist, steam, fog or snow. A thin layer of SCP-009 frost then forms on the victims skin, taking anywhere between five minutes and an hour depending on the body temperature of the victim. The contamination then spreads through the organism's epidermis and starts affecting living cells, which are perforated by the SCP-009 crystals forming. Bleeding is minimal as wounds are filled by crystals, meaning individuals suffering from contamination can remain conscious during this phase for up to ██ hours. After further progression of the contamination, the victim will die due to multiple organ failure and exsanguination via systemic crystallization. History by Lord Bung ]] A team of seal-hunters in Alaska, United States of America became infected with SCP-009, but due to the low ambient temperature of their surroundings the freezing process was slowed and so total conversion of the water inside their bodies was extended by ██ hours, with the hunters remaining conscious for some portion of the process. Members of the native ████ Tribe found the wreckage of the hunters' ship carrying their mangled corpses ██ kilometers from the tribe's village. Word of the tribe's discovery reached the SCP Foundation, who sent agents to recover SCP-009 on 11/05/19██. After tests on the molecular makeup of SCP-009 proved inconclusive, Dr. ██████ suggested it may originate from or have been altered by a reality where the laws of physics are reversed. The Foundation then began testing the effects of SCP-009 on D Class personnel, but discontinued the practice on 4/23/20██. Super cooling of SCP-009 for experimentation purposes was also banned on 12/16/20██, although application of SCP-009 in cold fusion research is pending application. Cross-testing of SCP-009 with SCP-107 has also been suggested, but ultimately rejected due to how dangerous or high unstable the reacton might be.The Turtle Shell As of the writing of SCP-009's SCP Database entry, the Foundation possess 3,700 liters of the substance. Containment procedure SCP-009 is designated Euclid-class by the SCP Foundation and kept within a sealed storage tank of heat-resistant alloy with dimensions of at least fourteen meters cubed when in Foundation facilities. No mundane liquids in their solid state, especially ice, are permitted within 30 meters of the tank. Any personnel interacting or observing SCP-009 must wear full environmental protection suits to avoid contamination and undergo dehydration of all material that has entered the containment chamber upon leaving. If contamination is detected in any individual or object leaving the containment chamber, a Level 2 lock-down is to be initiated for the chamber and no material or personnel shall be permitted to leave, with lethal force permitted to ensure this if necessary. Security personnel are advised to remain as far away from any individual that might be infected in order to avoid further spread of the contamination. SCP-009 is kept at temperatures below 0°C at all times unless testing specifically requires otherwise, with at least three redundant cooling units attached at all times and temperature sensors fitted to the containment chamber and constantly monitored. Any malfunction of the sensors or cooling units is to be reported immediately and then repaired. Should the temperature in the containment unit ever rise above -5°C, the chamber is to be immediately locked down and flooded with coolant until the temperature has returned to between -30°C and -25°C, although staff are reminded that liquid nitrogen is only to be used in controlled amounts. During the lockdown, if personnel are present within the containment area then all atmosphere must be evacuated and any water vapour present filtered and kept in the same conditions as SCP-009 for no fewer than twenty-four hours. Should any of the vapour be found to have been contaminated then it must be quarantined and added to the containment area as swiftly as possible. Appearances *Red Ice *The Turtle Shell *Confinement Special - In the Pines Notes and references Category:Euclid Class SCP Category:SCPs of American origin Category:SCP substances